Second Great War Timeline
The Second Great War Timeline page is a page linking all my sagas together, as well as explain major backstory elements, and flesh out my universe in general. Hope you Enjoy! Maps Rise of the Ibrificains "When Heroes are needed, they always rise to the occasion" Ascension 218 Hone No Numa Zwischen Eisernukleus Platz Ember's Flare Rise of the Elementals "Ancients and Mortals fighting More Ancients, how disappointing" '' Neue Elementale Verlorene Stadt Tierfalle Kriegsende Fall of Shadows ''"An Ancient Evil Defeated, or so they hope" '' Invitation Failed Ōkami no Meiro Redemption Nukes Day Exposed Ketten von Urzustand Shadow War ''"Death, everywhere, this is great" Umbratili Pace(Prologue) Amiri Offensive Die Verderbten Toten Auge des Schattens Carnage(ROISSA) A Rude Awakening "The Primis have awakened" Lovecraftian Rise Aufstieg der Geister Cidade das Sombras Wiederherstellung de Eises Schlacht der Schattenbestie The Void Awakens (WIP) "Lost Ones, the Void Hungers" Erwachen Angst Black Eclipse Chaos Rising "Remnants of an ancient evil corrupts" Ende des Friedens Resistance Rising Maidaan Ka Madhy Der Leuchtende Himmel Seelenkrieg Chaos War (WIP) "''The War of the Corrupt continues" '' The Gathering History & Backstory Lore Pages Species Ibrificains Elementals Apothicons Keepers Nations and Organizations Necropolis SAEDE Federation of Chaos Elements Divinium Draconium Realms Shadow Realm (Created) Where the Shadow Plague originated, made during a battle between powerful entities, one of whom became the realm, and whose brother will have a major, yet ultimately unknown impact on the entire Time Group. Plane of Magic (Base) Where the Elemental, Ibrificains, and Sorcerers draw their magic from, it overlaps with the Overplane, allowing for "Winds of Magic". Aether (Base) The First Realm, the Origin Plane, this is where it all started, this is the full extent of the universe, identified by humans to be Dark Energy, it is ever expanding, seemingly going on forever, a good amount is taken up by the other realms, it surrounds all other realms. Limbo (Created) A Small Realm where the Ibrificains were trapped, until they were unleashed by the unwitting Noctis. Exiled Keepers were sent there, including Dr. Monty (after Revelations) and Firo. Purgatory (Created) Realm controlled by Dr. Monty, where Mob of the Dead and Blood of the Dead take place, souls are sent here both as punishment and to be experimented on. Realm of Creation (Hybrid) Where the Dwarfs and Creati live, the Dwarfs craft the best objects in the Universe, whereas the Creati are Elementals dedicated to Creating things. Made from an intersection of the Overplane, Good, and Law Realms or Planes. Overplane (Base) The "Normal" Plane, where most of the Timeline takes place, it has Earth, and its assorted planets, systems, and the "Known Universe" (to humans) Realm of Destruction (Hybrid) Where the Destructi are from, a lawless plane where nothing is permanent, or longlasting, made from an intersection of the Overplane, Evil, and Chaos Planes or Realms. Evil & Good Planes (Base) These two are tied to each other just as the concept of Good and Evil are to themselves, they are made from the collective good & evil actions of all sapient beings. Void (Base) The Void is a vast "emptiness" between the planes (not counting the Aether), this plane is filled two sections, the Shapeless Void and the Desolate Void. Law & Chaos Planes (Base) These two planes are tied to each, just as the concepts of Law & Chaos are, one wouldn't exist without the other, these two planes are more influenced by the subjective views of creatures, as opposed to the Good & Evil Planes, which use a objective view of good and evil. Negative Realm (Base) A version of the Overplane with negative or anti versions of normal properties, such as Anti-Matter with Negative Mass. Glitch-Verse (Glitch) An Anomaly in the Universe, in which houses the Outsiders, this has a chance of 1/900,000,000,000,000 of happening in all created Universes, created by the Keepers. Timeline All Universes * Keepers make the Zombies Multiverse * The Keepers separate the Zombies Multiverse into quadrillions of different universes, and major events separated them, with hundreds of different groups or verses, such as the Aether Group and the Nexus-Verse Aether Group * They discover the Dark Aether, and the Shadow Man leads research into the new discovery, along with his friend Dr. Monty * The Shadow Man becomes corrupted by the Dark Aether, along with several of his assistants * After many years of research, Dr. Monty and the Shadow Man conclude different ideas, the Shadow Man thinks that the Dark Aether is the next step for magic and technology alike, while Dr. Monty states that it is too dangerous for use, and should be quarantined * The people who agree with the Shadow Man begin working with Dark Aether, and quickly become corrupted by it, the Shadow Man then proclaimed that the Keepers were evil and that they must be destroyed, and started the Light-Dark Aether War * The Keepers win the Light-Dark Aether war, and lock up the Shadow Man and his followers in the Dark Aether, the last words from them are "Apothicons Rise" * The Apothicons 100,000 years later send 115 meteorites into all Aether Group Universes and use those as portals to invade, starting the Great War across all timelines. * Sentinels are formed after the Great War to watch the Apothicons, and defeat them if they came out of the Dark Aether again Second Great War Timeline * The Apothicons make deals with some humans, who want a advantage in the new society set up by the Apothicons, however in the end the Humans Prevailed with assistance from the Keepers, and native Aether Elementals (or Spirits), the last thing the Apothicons did was turn all of the Apothicon empowered Humans into Ibrificains, damning them to Limbo. * The Wolf King and a council of Aether Spirits, Keepers, and the recently formed Sentient faction all meet on what to do, they decided to the make the Elementals, a faction who lived on a part of the Plane of Magic , using a counter Element 115 made from the Light Aether, namely Element 218, they however failed to see the affect both Element 115 and 218 would have if both were exposed, as they assumed that an Elemental-Element 115 Hybrid was possible due to the nature of Element 218. * The Council also decided to make Sorcerers, people who could manipulate energy from the Plane of Magic, which overlapped with this Plane of existence in order to use what could be called spells, and the majority were executed during the Witch Hunts, with a few being kept in stasis for later use. * Many of the Ancient Aether Spirits were converted into Elementals, Danny is made from a union of Lilith and Amon, they then put him into a human body, and sent him to spy, but he gets mind wiped, and starts serving the humans, he is told to wait for the descendants of the Wolf King by the Primis Knights. * Primis go into a slumber, waiting for someone to wake them when needed * SAEDE is formed to prevent further invasion from the Extra-Dimensional Entities. Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Icestormshadow Category:Non-Canon